Conventional decorative frames have a fixed shape that provide support for Christmas light bulb strings to display a specific illuminating pattern. A major drawback of such frames is that frames with fixed shape boost a user's cost and reduce the flexibility in their application. Further, packing and transportation of such frames is inconvenient.
In view of the aforesaid problem, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a combination type Christmas light bulb holding frame that consists of a plurality of holding units connected to each other, each holding unit having flexible bellow portions that make the frame's shape changeable. Hence the invention can overcome the shortcoming of a conventional frame and enhance its applicability.
Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.